


你瞒我瞒

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 没特别肉 也没啥感情和剧情。。不知道算啥





	你瞒我瞒

走廊上传来整齐划一的脚步声，窗外安静得像是夜幕已经降临。  
房间的门锁被解除，红发男人偏过头倾听，知道那个omega回来了。香甜的信息素瞬间充斥了整间寝室，将他的机敏慢慢溃散，躯体深处的欲望违背意志地流露出来。  
omega走到床边，打开抽屉从锡纸包装中剥出一粒药吞下，窸窸窣窣脱下衣服爬到床上。不用看也知道他吃的是避孕药，吉尔菲艾斯陪他度过了三个晚上，一次都没有使用额外的避孕措施。  
一双柔软的手开始抚摸他的身体，然后径直摸到他的腿间，随意地抚弄了一会儿后，对方打开腿坐到了他身上。这是个相当性急的omega，几乎不会给自己做什么前戏，如果不是吉尔菲艾斯的嘴被堵住而不能给出建议的话，对方的第一晚不至于那么艰难。但事实就是他的四肢都被迫束缚在床柱上，眼前的幕布也不曾被摘下。  
身为一个被俘虏的旧帝国元帅，吉尔菲艾斯确实受到了“特别优待”：在战俘营被关押不到一周，他就被转移到这座私人宅邸，不愁吃喝也不用劳作，甚至晚上还有omega主动爬上他的床和他做爱——这一点在他任职元帅时从没允许自己享受过。  
红发alpha渐渐进入了一个异常温暖又狭窄的地方，结合的酥麻从下体传来，omega独特而诱人的穴道吸住他的顶端，渐渐将他的勃起紧紧包裹。  
吉尔菲艾斯屏住呼吸，尽可能在对方向下坐的时候克制住撞进去的冲动。他无法忍受这个omega对他的所作所为，却更无法抗拒对方对他的诱惑；他看不见对方的容貌与身姿，却能因此更清晰地听见对方隐忍的动人嗓音、感受对方炙热的体温。  
omega发出的声音很轻，但很好听，有些像清晨花瓣上的露水，甘洌而剔透。形成对比的是他处于发情状态的身体，他湿得很厉害，身体的温度很高，迫不及待地在他的胯间上下起伏。  
吉尔菲艾斯一次次被迫顶入炙热的蜜穴，娇嫩的内壁纠缠着他的阴茎，在他的勃起上舔舐。敏感的冠状不断被来回吮吸，穴道要抽出他的脊髓一样热情，他不禁扯住手腕上的禁锢，身上的omega闻声紧张得僵硬了一下，很快恢复了索取的姿态。  
被omega掌控性交的节奏是另一种刺激，alpha的本能让他想挣脱束缚将对方压在身下狠狠标记，用基因决定的东西让这个omega臣服，而种种迹象让他不得不理性地静观其变：在他身上肆意妄为的omega很特殊，特殊到吉尔菲艾斯所知的omega中没有一个能和他对上号。  
庞大的宅邸和众多的beta仆从是对方非富即贵的象征，安静文雅的举止能说明他受过良好的教育，只要背景干净，终身都不必为生存发愁，并且会一直得到国家最优越的保护。这个理应养尊处优的贵族omega却终日不见踪影，甚至在最难捱的发情期也没有告假卧床，只在每晚向他索取一到两次，从不留下来过夜。他来去匆匆，似乎非常忙碌。  
omega伏下身体，半趴在红发男子的身上，难耐地低声喘息。吉尔菲艾斯很清楚他现在只是个缓解对方发情热的工具，但他属于alpha的部分由衷地被对方吸引着，身体对性欲的服从通过这种非常规的支配达到了峰值，挑衅他内心躁动不安的控制欲。躁郁夹杂快感侵入红发alpha的每一寸肌肤，在他的身心上烙下任人摆布的屈辱印记。  
幽香的发丝柔顺地扫过吉尔菲艾斯的面颊，浓郁的玫瑰香味沁入他的心脾，让他不自觉地作出回应。  
对方向他索取前总是沐浴过，用和信息素味道非常接近的润肤露，确保他敏锐的嗅觉不能在他身上派上用场。  
谨慎的omega从来没对他透露过一星半点的私人信息，也从不流露一丝一毫的暧昧柔情，哪怕他们正在用最亲密的方式接触。  
他的行为，他的背景，他的严谨与凝练，甚至他的身体素质……一切都在暗示吉尔菲艾斯对方是个军人，但omega怎么会是军人？鉴于发情期与信息素对意志力毁灭性的影响，明文规定omega严禁入伍，就连探亲也要获得特别批准。即便他有亲属身居要职，吉尔菲艾斯也想象不出谁有这样大的权力和胆量，为了给一个omega临时解决发情期，竟然直接转移重要战俘。  
让吉尔菲艾斯胸口充满了疑虑却浑然不觉的omega继续动作着，柔软的双手撑在红发alpha的胸口，前后摆动腰部让红发俘虏的阴茎按摩他体内舒适的地方。  
交合的部位发出黏腻的水声，omega滚烫的大腿根部敞开贴在红发男子的下腹，双臀一次次收紧，贪婪地吮吸身下男子的勃起，刺激对方变得更硬。  
红发alpha的结不受控制地显露出来，慢慢塞进了对方的穴道里，让他动弹不得。  
对方还不习惯这个，再次意识到无法挣脱alpha结之后，omega索性让自己放松来适应这个硕大的生理结构，转而挑逗身下的alpha，试图达到快点结束性交的目的。  
对方的手段称不上多么高明，但在强势地主导性爱后，吉尔菲艾斯潜意识接受了服从的模式，他难以自持地发出沉闷的低哼，如对方所愿地射进那具身体。  
从来没有人能让他变成这样，而这个omega轻而易举地摧毁了他引以为傲的克制力后，再次吞下一粒避孕药确保不会和他产生意外的瓜葛，之后一言不发地离开了房间。  
半个月后，吉尔菲艾斯被带离了这座宅邸，回到此前关押他的战俘营等待军事审判。有人知道他被带走过，但不知道带走他的是谁，也不知道他被带去了哪里。不过吉尔菲艾斯很快不再追究这件事，以他在高登巴姆王朝时期的身份来说，他的性命是更危在旦夕的东西。帝国将迎来新的政权，为此吉尔菲艾斯的命运很可能是被判处死刑，尤其是将他战败并拘为俘虏的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆——下一代王朝也许就姓罗严克拉姆——应该很乐意见到以他为代表的高登巴姆王朝将士的殉国。  
浓郁的alpha气息混杂在空气中，吉尔菲艾斯抬起头扫过法庭上每一张脸，除了司法人员，其余均是清一色的alpha军官，即便每位军人都有所收敛，强者之间产生信息素的碰撞也在所难免。  
红发战俘看向全场最为耀眼的金发上将，现在已经是元帅了。对方似乎察觉到他的视线，冰川般的浅色眼眸转过来，将锐利的目光投射到他身上。清冽的信息素瞬间击中了红发的alpha，他被控制住一般紧盯着对方，直到金发的元帅对他失去兴趣。

出乎莱因哈特意料的事不少，他原本做好了至少需要半年的时间来降服这个古老而腐朽的王朝遗留下来的拥护者的准备，结果只花了不到一个月；他原本以为吉尔菲艾斯这样令人钦佩的具有献身精神的骑士会誓死效忠高登巴姆王朝，没想到对方如此轻易地放弃了辩护，直接向他表达了投诚的意愿。  
吉尔菲艾斯的选择无疑是明智的，却也因此让莱因哈特对他产生了其他的看法，为此虽然吉尔菲艾斯不到半年的时间就获释了，但一直没有被安排任何具有实权的职位，只是替莱因哈特处理一些远离核心机密的政务，作为是否启用的观察期。  
对方毋庸置疑的优异工作能力让莱因哈特轻松了不少，同时给他带来了极大的不便。吉尔菲艾斯顶尖的alpha信息素让他感到不适，更令他戒备的是，对方最近常常盯着他的颈后，让他没来由地感到威胁。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，”莱因哈特忍不住打断对方的注视，“从刚才起就一直看着我，怎么了？”  
红发男子愣了愣，似乎在金发长官点破前没有察觉到自己的行为。“……没什么，只是您的头发似乎长长了。”  
金发青年下意识捋了捋垂到肩上的发尾，不动声色地遮住脆弱的颈后。他不是有意蓄发，不可否认的是，这样多少让他感到了一丝安全，虽然不会起到什么实质作用。  
红发alpha的视线紧随他的指尖，似乎上面缠绕了什么让他感兴趣的东西。莱因哈特警惕地后撤了一步，命令道：“午休结束后我要看到上午的会议纪要。”  
不等对方应答，金发长官迅速踏入办公室将吉尔菲艾斯关在门外，径直走到办公桌前打开抽屉取出药瓶让自己及时镇定下来。  
战争导致停止生产的制药厂总算恢复了供货，莱因哈特第一时间囤积了大量这些军方不可能配发的抑制剂以备不时之需。但吉尔菲艾斯到来后，抑制剂已经成为莱因哈特日常的必服药物，他不得不在办公地点储备足量的药剂来抵御对方的信息素影响。  
金发青年长舒一口气靠在椅背上，他无论如何没想到吉尔菲艾斯会如此轻易地向他投诚，从而免除了原本毫无悬念的死刑。诚然，德才兼备的吉尔菲艾斯是新帝国亟需的人才，启用他能极大限度地缓解莱因哈特的压力；但这个alpha本身也是针对莱因哈特最大的威胁，他和其他的alpha情况不同，这一点甚至是莱因哈特亲手造成的……  
“难得见您午休，怎么不到休息室休息？”  
温和的嗓音从上方传来，莱因哈特迅速睁开眼，一抹猩红的色泽出现在他面前。  
“你什么时候进来的？”  
金发长官强行镇定下来，轻轻将最下一格抽屉踢回原位。  
“刚刚才进来。”红发的高个男人将一沓文件轻轻放到桌面上，“这些需要您签字。”  
莱因哈特接过签字笔，意识到这是吉尔菲艾斯第一次在中午闯进他的办公室，假装漫不经心地提起：“你怎么知道我没有午休习惯？”  
“掌握上司的作息时间是下属的基本职责。”  
金发长官盯着那张俊朗的面容审视一番，温柔的笑意搅得他心烦意乱。吉尔菲艾斯是他目前为止最得心应手的下属，奇怪的是，他并没有因对方的体贴感到安心。  
“Alpha……”金发青年目送高挑结实的身影走出办公室，轻哼一声，再次打开了抽屉。

要么是因为吉尔菲艾斯对他持续加剧的影响，要么是因为近期药效明显下降后摄取得太频繁导致了功能失调，莱因哈特这一次的发情期来得不是时候，好在信息素遮盖喷雾还在起效。金发长官步伐仓促地穿过人群回到办公室，等待他的却是毫无预兆的空荡荡的抽屉。  
红发男子追上来，见状立刻锁上门锁防止有其他人闯入。  
“您还好吗？”吉尔菲艾斯走上前，“您应该多注意自己的身体，难道您不知道有多少双眼睛在盯着您等您出错吗？”  
“你也出去，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特不悦地命令道，“轮不到你对我说教，去做你该做的事。”  
“我给您带了些东西，或许对您有帮助。”  
骨节分明的手缓缓移开，一板锡纸包装的药物放在他的面前。  
金发青年喉咙动了动，被拆穿的愤怒与羞赧让他白皙如玉的面颊一片嫣红。  
“出去，吉尔菲艾斯！”  
莱因哈特提高音量再次重复，高个的红发alpha纹丝不动。“这栋楼有一半以上的人是精力旺盛的alpha，我建议您听取我的建议。”吉尔菲艾斯应答道，背对着封闭严实的办公门。  
熟悉而令人绝望的热度一点点涌上来，莱因哈特抖了抖，并紧双腿止住体内那股热流。  
“我不明白你的意思。我不需要这个。”  
金发长官继续嘴硬，视线却瞟向那个看起来是当下唯一的选择。红发男子沉默半晌，一把拿起桌上的板药，重新放回口袋。  
像是希望的火苗被掐灭一般，莱因哈特不自觉前倾身子试图挽留对方：“你想要什么，吉尔菲艾斯？”他焦急地询问，察觉到自己的失态后缓和语气再次说道：“你还没有取得所有人的信任，但我可以保证，你会得到你应得的。”  
“我很确信这点，罗严克拉姆元帅。”红发的alpha绕过桌子走到他身边，随着军靴逼近的声音，浓郁的alpha信息素慢慢侵入他的感官。“您的意思是要和我做交易吗？”  
以吉尔菲艾斯的理解能力，不可能不明白他在指哪件事。金发长官撇开视线，“我不清楚你是怎么知道的，但你现在也看到了……”他清了清嗓子，“如果你想要什么补偿的话——”  
“请别这么说。”吉尔菲艾斯打断他，“您对我做的那些称不上需要补偿，如果您觉得有必要的话，我会向您讨回来。今天只是希望替您分担一下。”  
在莱因哈特的概念中，已经发生过的事是无法挽回的，吉尔菲艾斯所谓的“讨回来”，听起来更像是惯用的打发说辞。“只有这些？”  
“只有这些。”  
金发长官咬住下唇，轻轻点了点头。对方笑了笑，双手扶上他的军裤腰带。“我自己来。”莱因哈特抵抗道，尽可能冷静地脱下下装。吉尔菲艾斯不介意他的坚持，继续柔声说道：“我会让您感到舒服的。”  
莱因哈特当然知道这能让他多么舒服，几乎在一瞬间，那些他试图清除的记忆全部涌了上来。吉尔菲艾斯看着他敏感并起的双腿，握住他的膝盖将他的大腿打开。  
金发的omega已经正式发情了，情况比上次严重很多。至少在今天，莱因哈特绝对挺不到晚上再解决生理问题。  
“你在干什么？”  
“先让您放松一下。”  
“把手拿出去。”金发长官强硬地命令道，尽管他的声音听起来毫无威慑力：“……记得我怎么做的吗？用我的方式做。”  
吉尔菲艾斯看向这个不肯服软的omega，妥协般抽出手指。莱因哈特听着拉链的声音，紧接着一根滚烫的物体抵在他已经湿润的下体，一点点侵入头部。  
吉尔菲艾斯按他要求的用他的方式，但主动权在别人手中时感觉完全不一样。他不能自如地控制硕物的进出，红发alpha也根本不听他的话，每次都碰到他意想不到的地方。  
俊美的金发omega紧闭双眼，纤长的睫毛不断颤动着，金色的刘海搭在汗湿的额角，咬紧的下唇不敢发出一声呻吟。  
吉尔菲艾斯的频率远比他当初提供给自己的快，他听着自己腿间发出恬不知耻的水声，被alpha操弄的快感淹没了高高在上的自尊。  
“把腿放上来。”  
“……什么？”  
“把腿放上来，”红发alpha低喘着重复了一遍，“还是说您想像这样做到下班？”  
那双碧蓝眼眸中的瞳孔因情欲扩散着，将莱因哈特此刻的模样尽收眼底。金发长官被对方赤裸的视线盯得浑身发抖，开口欲说些什么，又立刻打住差点控制不住的声音。  
吉尔菲艾斯有力的抽送让激荡的酥麻一次次袭遍他的全身，金发omega不再作无畏的抗议，抬起双腿架在吉尔菲艾斯结实的臂弯上。  
高大的红发alpha将他的手腕与扶手一起固定，拉过办公椅折起莱因哈特的双腿，将他困在怀中承受越发剧烈的撞击。下体被撑开的感觉越来越明显，不是他放松主动接受，而是对方在强迫他接受。omega的基因决定了莱因哈特潜意识中更倾向于被支配，吉尔菲艾斯则正在给他最需要的东西。  
金发的omega不自觉将头靠在红发男子的肩上，渴望受孕的本能让他难耐地发出惊叹。  
他的身体想让对方再快一点、再重一点、再深一点，在他的体内成结，射进他的身体，最好射满他的生殖腔。莱因哈特难以自持地摆动腰肢，修长的双腿勾住吉尔菲艾斯的手臂，向红发alpha传达了准确无误的信息。  
办公椅的滚轮发出不寻常的滚动声，金发omega收紧了下腹，在那股精液烫到他时狠狠咬住了身上男人的肩膀。  
alpha的高潮持续了一段时间，莱因哈特慢慢恢复了理智。吉尔菲艾斯的确是往他的生殖腔射的，这让莱因哈特有些紧张——不立刻采取补救措施的话，今晚他就有可能怀孕。  
金发omega忍耐着，待红发alpha的结消去，迫不及待地夺过对方口袋里的板装药物。上次发情期他为了保险会吃两次，理论上一次也是有效的。  
“这、这不是——”  
端正的薄唇组织不出一句完整的句子，莱因哈特哑然地看向红发alpha，柔软的手心中接着几粒锡纸包装中掉落的咖啡因含片。  
吉尔菲艾斯的视线从雪白的手掌移回那张讶异的脸上，露出一抹了然的微笑，解释道：“是提神含片。我怎么会带避孕药给您？办公室里藏了抑制剂的事，我可费了不少功夫和宪兵队解释，您应该再小心一点。”  
金发omega看着面前英俊男人温和的五官，忽然意识到对方早就预见到这种局面，却有意引导他无法避免。  
修长有力的手指穿过他的发梢在雪白的颈项上摸索，敏感的腺体被迫散发出香甜浓郁的信息素。红发alpha凑近莱因哈特的颈侧，在他的脖子上留下一串串轻吻。  
温热的鼻息慢慢逼近脆弱的腺体，莱因哈特抖了一下，一把推开红发男人：“这一步不行。”  
吉尔菲艾斯停下来，深邃的碧蓝色双眼仔细地凝视金发青年精致的面容，轻轻笑道：“别说谎。”


End file.
